Surviving 9 Months
by Angel of Light and Hope
Summary: Can Dearka Survive the nine months? What's up with Miriallia's personality?


**January**

Dearka was sleeping on his and Miriallia's bed, and then he heard Miriallia's vomiting in the bathroom. He wondered, this has been happening for a week already for Miriallia vomiting every morning. In the beginning, he thought it was probably some disease or a bug, but shouldn't be this long to recover. Before Dearka went to the bathroom, he scheduled an appointment with the doctor in the afternoon.

"Mir, I set up an appointment with Dr. Harris at noon." Shouted Dearka

"Thanks dear." Shouted back Miriallia

After taking some test, the married couple were waiting for the results that cause Miriallia's morning sickness.

"I have nothing to say, but congratulations." Said Dr. Harris

"What do you mean Doc?" asked Dearka

"According to the test, your wife is pregnant. You two will be parents." Smiled Dr. Harris

The married couple were happy; both of them are going to be parents.

"But, there's something unique about this pregnancy." Interrupt Dr. Harris

The couple froze, worried about the bad news. Dr. Harris looked at their expression.

"Oh don't worry, nothing too serious. Since this is the first time a baby from a coordinator and natural, some things might be different, the symptoms. I advice you two need to write notes, as future reference." Said the Doctor

On the way back home, the couples were discussing about what the doctor said.

"Hmmm. I think it is better you take notes about this, since you are not going through this symptoms." Said Miriallia

"Either way, I'm happy we are going to be parents. I will even do more chores, so you don't have to work up about anything." Smiled Dearka

"Thanks Dearka." Smiled Mirillia

**February**

"Dearka! Do we have any chocolates and green peppers?" shouted Miriallia from the Kitchen

Dearka was confused; he dropped the hammer and leaves the nursery that he was working on, heading towards to the kitchen.

"What did you say?" asked Dearka

"Never mind dear. By the way, we are having pizza covered chocolate with green peppers as toppings for dinner.

Dearka was horrified for what his wife said about dinner. He took out the notepad from his pocket, and starts to write things. Then, he paused, as he realized something.

"Mir, since when do you know how to use an oven? Even myself don't know how to use it." Asked Dearka

"Don't know." Smiled Miriallia

Dearka starts to wonder if this was normal.

**March**

"So Dearka, how's Mir?" asked Kira

Dearka and Kira were in the café having their little hang out.

"Weird." Replied Dearka

"What do you mean?" asked Kira

"Mir became smart, I mean not that kind of smart. Last month, she knows how to use an oven because I remembered she burned the kitchen last time when using an oven. Then, she knows how to reconfigure the Murasame's OS when I was doing it in my laptop." Explained Dearka

"That is odd, then again this is the first time I heard a child being conceived from a coordinator and natural. But, it sounds like you are having your 2 months much easier than mine." Said Kira

"I don't know. Remember the old saying about 'Calm before the storm'?" said Dearka

**April**

Dearka was in the Orb's hanger checking the maintenance of Orb's mobile suit.

"Sir."

"What's up cadet?" asked Dearka

"Your wife is here and demanded to see you." Shuttered the cadet

"Tell her, I'm a bit busy at the moment. I need to get this done before my shift is over." Said Dearka

"Can't sir. She's in an Astray heading here, before that; two guards were restraining her until I can relay the message to you. Instead, she just knocked both of them and hijacked an Astray." Explained the cadet.

Dearka forgot about his job at the moment after hearing from the cadet about his wife. Suddenly, a loud bang and a collapsed wall, behind the hole appeared an Astray.

"Dearka! Why didn't you answer your phone!"

Dearka pulled out his phone, apparently he had 10 missed calls from her and his phone was silent.

"oops." Chuckled nervously Dearka

_Live from Orb's military hanger, we are seeing a rogue mobile suit chasing what looks like a young blonde man in his twenties yelling "Cagalli! Athrun! Kira! Lacus! Yzak! Save me!" and "I'm sorry Mir!" running for his life….._

Cagalli and Athrun were shocked about this news, they heard about Miriallia and Dearka going to be parents. They didn't expect this; one thing came in to their mind. "I hope Dearka survive from all this."

**May**

"Are you telling the truth?" glared Mirillia while holding a butter knife

"I am, I didn't flirt with any girls. I swear." Shuttered Dearka

"Tell me good reasons why I shouldn't stabbed and gut you?" asked menacingly Miriallia

"Because I love you so much than my job, I'm willing for the sake of my safety and that I am still traumatize from our first meeting in the Archangel. Also, I don't want our child become fatherless." Said quickly Dearka

Miriallia put back the butter knife back to the kitchen's drawer, and head to the living room. Dearka was still glued to his position, sweating bullets and trying to write down in his trusty notepad.

**June**

"What did you say!"

"I said the baby is healthy and you're gaining weight nicely."

Dr. Harris was really scared, scratch that, he was pretty petrified.

"Now Mir, rel..."

Before Dearka could finish his sentence, Miriallia threw her husband at Dr. Harris. Dr. Harris ducked, Dearka slammed right to his desk and split it into two.

"Are you alright?" asked Dr. Harris to Dearka

Dearka just nodded, took out his notepad and scribbled before passing out.

**July **

"I'm happy that I can shop with you girls and Dearka even lend me his credit card." Said Miriallia

"It's ok Mir. Glad we can do this, also let Dearka get a breather." Said Cagalli

"I feel so bad for Dearka." Said Miriallia with a sad expression

"Don't worry, he's in the Orb military. He will survive another two months." Said Lacus, cheering up her friend

"Ok, enough with the chit chat. This is suppose to be a fun trip for the mommy here." Smiled Cagalli

Meanwhile, Dearka was with the guys.

"Dearka, I'm surprise you survived this 7 months." Said Yzak

"After all, I survive two bloody wars. So I can survive this." Chuckled Dearka

"Barely, look at you. You have a bandage covering your eye." Said Kira, amazed his friend was able to survive this far.

"Another two months, and the end of it." Said Dearka

"Hopefully, I don't know how long me and Cagalli can fix the damages that Mir does in a mobile suit." Grumbled Athrun

"Cheer up Athrun, I would cover your behind as well. By the way, thanks for it." Smiled Dearka

As soon as the girls and guys met, Miriallia sheepishly hand back Dearka's credit card and the receipts. Dearka screen to it and see, he was shocked and passed out in the middle of the group.

"Mir, what did you buy?" asked Kira

"She bought baby stuffs, gadgets and tools." Answered Cagalli for Miriallia

The guy's jaw were wide open, Miriallia was rubbing her neck and giving her sheepish smile. The guys were praying for Dearka to survive and also that none of them would experience badly like Dearka at the moment.

**August**

"Dearka, am I a horrible wife?"

"What makes you say that Mir?"

"Well, I've been abusing you and I don't deserve you."

Dearka hugs Miriallia

"Don't worry, this is about our family. I want to be a loving and reliable husband/father to you and the kid. So don't say that again."

"Thank you Dearka."

"Besides, I want to brag how I survive this." Snickered Dearka

Miriallia just rolled her eyes, and thrust a tennis ball size metallic sphere in to Dearka's hand. Dearka was confused, as soon as his wife went to their room. The sphere exploded, Dearka was on floor being bound.

"Mir! Help me!"

**September**

"I'm going to kill you Dearka!"

"Keep pushing Mrs. Elsman. You are almost there." Said Dr. Harris

Dearka was holding towards the pain, that his wife is twisting his arm with her bare two hands.

_Compare the pain I'm going through with her, this is nothing. Oh shoot, I think she just broke my left arm. _Thought Dearka

A few hours later, Miriallia was holding a baby girl in her arms on the hospital's bed. Dearka came in to the room with a cast around his left arm. Miriallia frowned seeing her husband in a cast, Dearka sheepishly smiled and sat next to her, placing the notepad on the night stand.

"I'm sorry Dearka."

"Hey, its worth it. Look at our kid, she has your hair and my eyes, plus she got your brains and some of my coordinator genes."

"What should we name her?"

"Hmm. Rebecca Haw Elsman."

"What a cute name." smiled Miriallia, looking at their daughter.

Dearka went out of the room, to give his wife a rest.

"Here's my note." Said Dearka

"Thank you. So how was the experience?" Asked Dr. Harris

"Worth it." Answered Dearka with a smile, after seeing his daughter

* * *

Note: i don't know if this has been done before.

Read and Review


End file.
